


Total Betas (Betting On Alpha)

by Altra_Realta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: He's an Alpha. He must.





	Total Betas (Betting On Alpha)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тотальный беттинг](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290799) by fannni. 



> Special thanks to my beta-reader, Home Orchid.

“I’m a decent alpha being!” Dick said firmly. “Not a sexual pervert! I will not fuck betas!”

The Chief snapped. 

“You’ll have to. The delegates should be satisfied! By all means. The Queen asked me. There were seventy-five years without any information on life behind the ‘Iron Curtain’, just rumors. No spy could legalize in that damned place for equal opportunities, the place of no alphas, no omegas, just betas. They’re here now and ready to renew relations. So, dear boy, you’ll have to. Do you want a magic pill?”

Dick jerked his head up.

“I’m an alpha! I’ll manage it!”

“That's a good boy!” The Chief grinned.

Dick realized he had been outsmarted. Again. The Chief was an alpha too, but he had the upper hand. That is why he was a chief.

 

The guest’s handshake was strong. Dick gasped; the guest’s pheromones were strong, too. Dick was spared the public disgrace just because their physical contact was brief, the guest released his arm, and Dick almost bent his back like true omega. His steps faltered. Dick gritted his teeth, gasped again, and joined the trotting crowd. There will be no coupling problem, despite his strange position; he just wished it were all over …

 

“Why? We did our best! We were ready to do anything! But they … they came and … it was just a beta penetration.”

“Well, it was … without fucking. Just imagine their alphas.”

“They do it with women. Sexual perverts.”

“Perverts. No doubt.”


End file.
